


Learning curve

by Aegithalos_caudatus



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegithalos_caudatus/pseuds/Aegithalos_caudatus
Summary: Learning how to correctly balance the value of wishes and the things the customers need to give up in exchange is a tricky process. Luckily for Watanuki, Doumeki is willing to lend a hand no matter the situation.
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka & Watanuki Kimihiro
Kudos: 4





	Learning curve

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't read the tags, this is omorashi. You have been warned.

Doumeki could tell something was wrong as soon as he stepped into the building. The shop had been much quieter since the witch had departed but even so, the complete silence permeating the still atmosphere around him was unnatural. It felt as if no living thing occupied the space.

With mounting concern, he peered into the tea room. Two used teacups and a half-eaten plate of snacks lay on the table. His suspicions were right, a customer had visited.

With a franticness only betrayed by his hurried pace, the stoic man searched through the house, a chill running down his spine every time he caught a glimpse of vivid red.

Too many times before the silence had led him to find his friend lying lifelessly in a pool of blood.

He expected this time to be no different, so he almost missed the person he was looking for. Watanuki was sitting on the ground, wedged into a corner between a small chest of drawers and a hallway wall, leaning onto them for support. He sat curled up, legs pulled close to his chest and forehead resting against his knees, pillowed by one arm. The magnificent vaguely hanfu-like robe he wore made him look like a pile of haphazardly dropped laundry.

Doumeki knelt next to him and gently raised his head, looking for any signs of injury. In the pale face, two hazy eyes opened in confusion at being moved and then opened wider in recognition.

“Dou… meki? Is it already that late?”

A terse nod was his only answer as Doumeki moved to pick him up.

“Wait! Don’t touch me! I’m fine this time. I can walk!” Watanuki attempted to reassure. His weak voice was far from persuasive though.

Doumeki was not impressed, extending a hand to help the other get up. Watanuki made a valiant attempt at standing up but his legs refused to cooperate and he stumbled, forced to lean into his friend’s chest.

Mindful of any injuries his friend might still be hiding, Doumeki put his arms around him to provide support. A hand clutched at his shirt and he glanced down to see Watanuki clench his eyes shut. Strong vertigo assaulted Watanuki’s senses despite Doumeki’s obvious efforts at moving carefully and he scrambled to balance himself, frantically clutching at the first thing in his reach despite knowing that he would not be allowed to fall.

It was quite clear that the wishmaster would not be able to walk unaided.

Despite the other’s protests, Doumeki reached down to pick up the immortal. 

He quickly drew back, however, when the hand which he had intended to hook under Watanuki’s knees encountered unexpected wetness. Examining his fingers, he found no traces of red. It wasn’t blood.

A groan called his attention back to the present.

Watanuki seemed to be making an effort to smother himself with his own sleeve. When the fabric was pulled away, he still avoided looking into Doumeki’s eyes, face red with mortification.

A quick glance at the ground where the shop’s master had been sitting verified his suspicions.

“Ah.”

“Is that all you are going to say, you oaf?”

Doumeki did not react to Watanuki’s angry flailing. If he had the energy to make a big fuss about such an insignificant thing then surely he wasn’t feeling too bad. But, just to be sure, he picked the shop’s master up and carried him for the short journey to the bathroom. 

Once he was sure that Watanuki was not going to doze off in the bath and drown, Doumeki bent down to collect the discarded robes.

“Just leave them,” came a tired sight from the man in the bathtub “They are gross. You shouldn’t touch them.”

“It’s no worse than blood.”

Watanuki scowled: “Aren’t you even going to ask what happened.”

“If you wish to tell me. You had a customer?”

*****

Watanuki smiled as he guided the customer towards the exit. 

Finally a success!

The elation at properly balancing the wish and the price, avoiding the usual backlash of magic, gave him enough energy to see the young woman off.

The high began to wear off rapidly, however, and as the customer was putting on her shoes and thanking him one final time, he had to surreptitiously lean against the wall.

As soon as the door closed behind her his posture slumped and he pressed his hand against his crotch. The woman had arrived just as he was getting up to go to the bathroom. He somehow made it through the negotiation and the ritual without squirming, but now that he had nothing else to focus on, the throbbing in his bladder came back with a vengeance; demanding to be emptied immediately.

Unfortunately, the ritual necessary to grant the customer’s wish was extremely exhausting and he was tempted to just lay down where he stood and take a nap. 

He knew, logically, that the issue with his bladder was much more pressing, no pun intended, but his sleepiness was growing more and more overwhelming.

Stumbling towards the bathroom, it felt like every step doubled the weight of his eyelids until he leaned against the wall to rest for a moment and woke up a minute later when his body started falling. Unable to stay upright anymore, he slid down towards the ground and rested against a chest of drawers. His bladder throbbed in warning again and this time it had sent a warning shot.

The circle of warm dampness surrounding the tip of his penis made it even harder to hold back, but Watanuki was too tired to care about anything anymore. He stopped trying to hold it and a steady stream of pee was soon leaving his body and puddling on the wooden floor around him. He was asleep even before he was finished.

*****

“And so, I basically peed my pants on the floor because I was too lazy to get all the way to the bathroom,” Watanuki finished with a self-deprecating laugh.

“You were drained from the spell, it wasn’t your fault.”

“I can’t believe how calm you are about this. You are cleaning up someone else’s piss!”

‘If mopping up some pee every day is the price to pay for never seeing you hurt again, I will gladly do so,‘ the stoic man thought, but he did not need to say so out loud. They had known each other for long enough that the sentiment was understood without needing to be voiced.


End file.
